When the Lights Go Out
by SaJi
Summary: Pointless, plotless, ooc... Maybe a bit of fluff... sobs Pay Attention to the RatingSetoYamiNOT a song fik


AN: ....I'm so ashamed. *sniff* This is so ooc and plotless and pointless. But muse wanted something pointless and plotless and I didn't care at the moment so here it is... 

Oh yeah, rated PG13 for some curse words and implied sex between two males. *grins* And YGO! is not mine. *sobs*

**When The Lights Go Out**

Glaring across the battling arena at his one and only rival, Seto Kaiba allowed a smirk to play lightly across his lips, his cold eyes shielding the joy he felt at facing the only person who could ever truly hold their own against him; who could ever truly win against him. 

"I summon Battle Ox in attack position and set one card face down. End turn..." 

Just as the words left his mouth and the cards set the lights went out, engulfing the whole arena in darkness so black that one could not see an inch in front of him. Blinking into the darkness the smirk slid from Seto lips, replaced instead by a frown.

"...Kaiba...the power went out."

"Chi'. I noticed that, Oh Observant One."

'Hmphing' and crossing his arms across his chest, Yami glared into the darkness to where his rival should be. ...His tall, arrogant, icy eyed, too-damned-smug-of-a-bastard-for-his-own-good, sexy as all hell rival... Biting his lower lip for a moment, Yami set his cards down onto the blackened console and turned on his heel carefully finding his way down from the tall duelling platform, a smirk that would have made Seto envious, or very scared, finding its way onto his features and his crimson eyes sparkling in the darkness at the thoughts that filled his mind. 

Bloody hell but why weren't the emergency lights coming on? And why wasn't anyone fixing the damn problem? Someone would pay for this. Cursing quietly under his breath, Seto straightened and stared into the darkness over to his rival, his voice cold enough to send chills down the spine of any living creature. "It's your move." 

The clanking sound of boots on metal alerted Seto to Yami's presence as he climbed onto the platform to join him long before his voice filled the dark stillness of the room. "We can't see, Kaiba and besides, the arena doesn't have any power."

Staring into the space beside him where he'd heard the voice coming from Seto snorted and said in a mocking tone. "We don't need to see to play and we don't need the machine either, any great dualist should be able to play by memory. Unless it's too tough for you."

Smiling, Yami looked into the darkness that surrounded his rival. Kabia's response was to be expected from the young CEO. "Alright Kaiba, it's my turn but since we can't see the cards in our hand... we can pick any one that hasn't yet been put into play. Agreed?"

A grunt was his only affirmation. 

"Draw card. I set two cards face down and chose to play one magic card, Strip Poker."

"Strip Poker? I've never heard of that card."

Smirking into the darkness Yami flicked his tongue over his upper lip. "That's because it's new.  It states that at the cost of 800 life points both myself and my opponent must completely strip."

Yami nearly squealed in delighted glee as he heard the ruffle of clothes and resisted the urge to jump in the air and dance for joy; which was a good thing for if he had tripped in the darkness and fallen the very far distance to the floor at the bottom of the platform it would have hurt. A lot. So smiling and silently giggling in excitement to himself, Yami quickly divested himself of his own clothing as well. 

"My turn. Draw card. ...I set two cards face down and use Battle Ox to attack."

"Activate trap, Waboku. Any damage inflicted by an opponent's monster is reduced to zero."

"End turn."

"Draw card." Walking forward, Yami reached out and ran his fingers along Seto's arm, shivering at the smooth feel of lean muscle and soft skin. Seto shifted to face him at the contact. "Activate Magic card, Swords of Revealing Light."

Smirking, Yami ran his fingers along Seto's neck and up into his hair before his arms were swatted away. 

"Will you stop touching me? It's your turn for the next three rounds, if you don't hurry up you will forfeit this duel."

Smiling, Yami once again raised his arms encircling them around Seto's neck and ran his fingers through the brunet's soft hair, having to stand on his tiptoes to do so. Seto was so cute when he was solely focused on the game and nary anything else around him, including his current situation... 

"Alright, for my first turn I play a magic card, Silence Illusion." He could practically picture the frown that would be pulling at his rival's lips... Yet another card Seto was sure not to have heard about, but before the other could voice this, he continued... "It states that unless I say so you can't say anything unless it's your turn. And since I still have two rounds left..." Eyes half closing, Yami leaned in closer to the other; smelling Seto's unique scent and delighting in the small shiver that ran through the tall frame. "For my second turn I'll play another magic card, Kiss of Seduction."

"Wha..."

Before Seto could finish voicing his question, Yami leaned upwards and pressed their lips firmly together causing Seto to stumble backwards in surprise, his arms flailing as Yami caused the both of them to loose balance and go tumbling to the floor of the platform, Seto's cards spilling over the console and onto the floor around them. His protests muffled, Seto continued to resist for a moment longer before opening his mouth at Yami's request, nearly getting the very life sucked out of him before he managed to take control of the mind-blowing kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, Yami finally released Seto from the kiss leaving both of them gasping for air; Seto lying with his back pressed against the cold metal of the platform's floor and Yami perched straddling his waist his head resting between Seto's neck and shoulder. 

That had to have been the most savage, brutal, toe curling, body tingling kiss he had ever had in his entire life And more than half of it, the later, was all Seto's doing. 

Blushing furiously and infinitely grateful that his rival could not see him, Yami continued to gulp for breath, aware of Seto doing the same. Well, at least he wouldn't have to worry about Seto forgetting the kiss; he knew he damn sure wouldn't. Hot damn but that boy could kiss. 

Huffing quietly, Seto stared up into the darkness of the room, his heart beating fiercely in his chest and his mind racing with too many questions. What in bloody hell was the last card he played? "Yam...Yami... you still have one more move... If you don't play it then...then you fo..."

"Shut up, Seto. Silence Illusion, remember?" Yami murmured breathless against Seto neck. "For my last turn I play another magic card, Simon Says."

"..."

"Simon Says states that with the cost of 1000 life points you have to do whatever I say."

Frowning into the darkness, Seto lifted his arms to wrap them loosely around Yami's waist. "You know, I think you're making your cards up."

Smiling lightly, Yami leaned forward his lips barely touching Seto's own. "Shhh... Simon says...fuck me." Smirking, Yami was about to lean in for another kiss when he suddenly found himself taking in a deep hiss of breath as his back came into contact with the cold metal floor, Seto having reversed their positions as soon as his command had left his lips. 

Shivering at the feeling of Seto's fingers running lightly down his side, Yami moaned and, feeling one of Seto's knees pushing his legs apart, opened them allowing the taller boy to lay flush against him. As Seto's lips brushed gently over his own he opened his mouth and leaned forward to kiss him, but Seto pulled away, instead kissing a light trail down the length of Yami's neck. Yami could feel Seto's smirk against his skin as his rival flicked his tongue into the hollow of his throat before leaning forward, towering unseen above Yami and staring into the darkness. Yami wished that he could see him, could see his eyes. The cold ice blue orbs... 

Shivering at the unseen gaze, Yami reached upward tangling his fingers in the others hair and pulled Seto towards him, his smooth voice sending a chill of excitement through Yami's body before their lips once more joined in a mind numbing kiss. "Well, if Simon says..."

~ . ~

Smiling lazily Yami stretched against the warmth that covered him and murmuring quietly slitted his eyes open. Blinking, it took him a moment to register the fact that the room was no longer engulfed in blackness but in fact the power was back on and the lights were doing a good job of trying to blind him. Grimacing, he started to turn his head to the side when a shadow fell over him and looking up he found himself looking into ice blue eyes the owner of which looked very smug and full of himself. 

"You cheated."

Affronted, or seemingly so, Yami glared and would have crossed his arms over his chest, but somehow they had already found their way around his rivals waist and refused to be moved from that position. "I did not."

"You did too." Seto murmured, leaning forward to nibble softly on Yami's ear. "You used cards that didn't exist so that you could seduce me."

"Why would I want to seduce you, you arrogant self-righteous bast...?" Yami never got the chance to finish for he found himself very much occupied by his lover who seemed quite adamant about trying to suffocate him with his lips and tongue. Moaning quietly, Yami pressed against his rival and lover, relishing in the other whom he had not seen for two weeks prior to their duel earlier that day. As far as he was concerned as punishment for his cheating, although he would never admit that he cheated, Seto could make love to him all day and night and then some and it would seem Seto wholeheartedly agreed. 

**Fin**

So yeah... the plotlessness and pointlessness ends here. The cards of course were all made up for the express purpose of getting Seto naked, and Yami shagged. ____ .  Except for Waboku & Swords of Revealing Light.

Also *glomps Koishii* much thanks go out to mine Koishii Vanyel-chan (Sa-chan of SaJi) for proofing this monstrosity of a pointless fik and pointing out that Seto-sama would kill me for so messing with the game with hardly no regards for the rules. ^^;;

R & R if you like 

Ians_K - Ji of Saji


End file.
